Storage boxes, such as cardboard boxes, of various shapes and designs are well known in the art, many of which may be assembled by the end user from a flat configuration into a fully assembled box. Such boxes are cut from a sheet of, for example, corrugated cardboard, such as with a metal die, forming a blank. The blank may further be constructed with various fold lines and perforations to assist in constructing the fully assembled box. In some instances, certain portions of the box may be pre-glued such that the unassembled box may still be shipped to or purchased by a user in a flattened form that takes less space in inventory than the fully constructed boxes, and which can be fully assembled by folding the box in a certain sequence along the pre-made fold lines or perforations. Such boxes typically have a box portion and a lid portion, both of which have a flat configuration and a fully assembled configuration. Such storage filing boxes, some of which are known by the brand name BANKERS BOX®, sold by Fellowes, Inc. of Itasca, Ill., are robust and capable of holding relatively heavy loads. Such boxes, however, are typically intended for storage in back rooms, where the aesthetic look and feel of the box is generally not important.
There is therefore a need for a box assembly that can provide the robustness of traditional storage filing boxes, flatness for transport and space conservation until needed, and easy of assembly, with an overall aesthetically pleasing look, such as a configuration that permits easy printing of designs on the box and that, when assembled, has smooth edges and corners.